In one specific application, the distribution system is designed to equip bottles used for perfumery, cosmetics or pharmaceutical treatments. Indeed, this type of bottle contains a liquid that is distributed by a distribution system comprising a pump or a manually actuated valve, wherein said system is actuated by a push button to allow the liquid to be sprayed.
Such push buttons are normally made of two parts: an actuator body and a spray nozzle for the liquid which are associated to one another to form the push button. In particular, the spray nozzle may also be fitted so that it forms an aerosol with the liquid, especially when it is equipped with a “vortex” chamber.
For this purpose, the vortex chamber is fitted out so that it spins the liquid very quickly so that the latter gathers speed. Consequently, by providing that the vortex chamber is extended by a distribution orifice in its centre, the liquid may escape at high speed by dividing into droplets forming the aerosol.
The aerosol is formed by fine droplets of various sizes, and approximately has a cone shape which is characterised by its angle, the substantially oval shape of the cross section perpendicular to the distribution axis and by the distribution of the droplets in this section.
With the spray nozzles of the prior art, the features of the aerosol depend on the orientation of the nozzle in the push button. However, this orientation cannot be imposed on the assembly lines, resulting in aerosols that are randomly different with distribution systems comprising a same nozzle-push button assembly.
Consequently, the features of the aerosol may not be guaranteed, which is detrimental for technical reasons for the use of the aerosol as well as for human health reasons as droplets that are too fine may be inhaled by the user.